


verslinden

by ocktorok



Series: Miles to Go [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anatomy Lessons, Back injury, Blood, Blowjobs, Cannibalism, Cuddles, D/s undertones, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Horror, M/M, Sadism, Trauma, Vomit, cute date attempts, explicitly graphic gore, kind of, misadventures with pancake batter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocktorok/pseuds/ocktorok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	verslinden

**Author's Note:**

> /waves warning flags  
> I went hard.  
> I grossed myself out.  
> I don't even know what to say just
> 
> heads up

Hux had been terrified when he’d first found him, the hulking, feral figure snarling in his back garden. He’d reached for the handgun strapped to his belt loop on instinct, only to find he hadn’t grabbed it in his rush to investigate. Now, looking into the warm chocolate of those sloe eyes, lying deep set in the face resting on the pillow next to his, he was happy for the oversight. 

It had taken some doing, getting Kylo - that's what he’d called himself - to skittishly venture into his home and settle there. Days had turned to weeks had turned to months and slowly, so slowly, Hux had lavished him with enough affection, tender but firm, that he’d come ‘round.

At first Hux would wake to find Kylo in all manner of increasingly strange places. Hiding under the stairs. Lurking in the shadowed parts of his kitchen. Once even in the basement, though what he was doing down there Hux couldn’t get him to say. 

Hux had ended up sitting him down one evening, looking him dead in the eye and holding his hand to tell him, as pointedly as he could, that he was safe. That Hux knew he wasn’t human and didn’t mind, wouldn't hurt him, would even take care of him. Kylo had seemed to warm after that, and domesticating him had been Hux’s profound delight.

He’d had some difficulty acquainting Kylo with the kitchen appliances. More than a fair share of pancake batter had splattered the kitchen walls at the first overzealous attempt to use the mixer. The sight of Kylo’s wide eyes blinking in confusion as Hux thumbed the batter from his cheek was a memory Hux cherished.

He’d even endeavoured to take him to a restaurant once, one of the nicer places in the city, with fine champagnes and no prices listed on their menus. Hux spared no expense. He was sure Kylo would prove more than worth it. How could he not? When would Hux again in his life discover something so rare, so precious as the man who’d sat across from him that night and squinted at the lobster as though it might still pinch him? And if Hux had felt compelled to fondly tuck an errant curl behind Kylo’s ear in that moment, surely no one could blame him.

This very evening he’d taken Kylo by the hand and lead him around the docks, Kylo’s long-legged stride carrying him quickly to the shore where they buried their toes in the sand. They’d stared up at the stars for hours, caw of the gulls swooping overhead serving as their only company, the wind teasing a faint lilac scent from the feathers of Kylo’s coat. 

Hux had pointed out the constellations to him, deigning even to pull Kylo’s head into his lap so he might be more comfortable while Hux waxed poetic about the heavens. He’d only had to scoff and correct Kylo twice when Kylo had thought to bring outdated information into the conversation. Hux didn’t mind. He’d educate his darling yet. 

In the present, Kylo blinked slowly, long dark lashes batting attractively against his cheekbones as Hux reached out to stroke his head, combing his fingers through the gentle waves of his hair. 

“I love you,” Hux swelled with pride over the rose tint that took to Kylo’s cheeks at his words. It awed and humbled him that his beloved was so docile to his touch now. He curled one strand around his forefinger and released it, watching it swirl back into place before musing, “I’ll cut your hair tomorrow. Would you like that? And then we’ll see about getting you some new clothes. It’s time to part with that old coat of yours isn’t it? Get you presentable for civilized company.” Hux glanced to where the coat hung over their doorknob. Such a hideous thing. It’s tattered ends pooled over the floor like some vile creature trying to claw its way out from under the door. It had been shredded at one point, apparent by the patched threadwork around either breast. Whomever had attempted to fix it it had mangled it horribly, and Hux would be glad to see it go.

Kylo offered him a small smile, coquettish and demure, looking away from Hux’s face as he reached up to rest his hand over Hux’s, tangling their fingers. 

“Your eyes,” his voice was thick with disuse, chafing at Hux’s sensibilities and serving as a staunch reminder that Hux still had a lot of work to do. Hux snuggled closer all the same, soothing himself with the knowledge that Kylo wasn’t going anywhere, and he’d all the time in the world to refine his pet. For present he could only listen closely to what precious few words Kylo  _ did _ have to say.  ”They’re beautiful. Like gems. They suit you.”

If Hux had ever been speechless in his life, this surely would have been an appropriate  moment. Blessedly, Hux always had his manners to fall back on, sniffing a polite, “Thank you, Kylo.” 

“If I’m to lose my hair tomorrow,” Kylo continued to Hux’s pleasant surprise, “Wouldn’t you like to make use of it one last time?”

“Of course,” Hux smiled indulgently, sliding one hand over Kylo’s shoulder and guiding him to work Hux’s slacks from his hips. Kylo immediately engulfed the soft length of his dick with an enthusiasm that might have once startled Hux, but now could only be described as endearing. 

Kylo slowly swirled his tongue, pulling back to lap at the head, teasing kitten licks designed to torment before he descended, enveloping him fully in the plush heat of his mouth.

“Go slowly,” Hux cautioned, causing Kylo to glance upward, brow furrowed with concern and mouth so enticingly full Hux couldn’t resist stroking along his cheek. “I want to enjoy it.”

Kylo closed his eyes and relaxed his throat, humming contentedly as he nuzzled his head against Hux’s hand. Hint taken, Hux threaded his fingers into Kylo’s hair and tugged gently. Pleasure tingled up his spine as Kylo groaned around him, enough so that the mischievous glint in Kylo’s eye went unnoticed until his lips widened and he dipped his head, taking Hux deeper.

Hux growled in protest, yanking sharply on Kylo’s hair. Kylo only seemed to take it as encouragement, swallowing repeatedly, forcing Hux’s cock to fill and lengthen at a faster rate than Hux would have liked. Hux felt a little light headed at the ferocity of it, being the sole recipient of Kylo’s attentions. Having those obscene lips stretched over his cock and the constrictive heat of his throat pulling Hux inexorably closer to madness, how could he mind that he’d told him to go slowly?  _ Typical _ , Hux thought,  _ he can’t contain himself _ . But aloud conceded a, “Good boy.” His misbehavior could be dealt with later.

Kylo purred, satisfied at the praise, low rumble of his chest working in tandem with the rhythmic squeeze of his throat to curl pleasure through Hux that started at the nape of his neck and slithered hotly into his gut. “Always such a slut for praise,” Hux groaned, knotting his fingers further into the roiling mass of Kylo’s hair.  He arched nearly off the mattress when Kylo rewarded him with another throaty moan. 

Hux rolled his hips forward, seeking more. The slick heat of Kylo’s throat tightened with a choke of protest, honeyed eyes flying open as he sputtered just once and recovered. All things considered Hux thought he took it quite admirably. Petting through Kylo’s hair, he cupped at the nape of his neck, cooing soft words of encouragement. A terrible mistake, he realized, when Kylo responded as every inch the beast he was and lurched forward, trying to force more of Hux’s cock down his throat and gagging himself on it. Hux hissed, jerking his hair sharply by the root and tugging him off. 

His heart melted at the sight Kylo presented, taking the moment to appreciate the lush slant of his swollen mouth, how prettily he pouted.

Taking himself in hand, Hux dragged the leaking head of his cock across the tempting swell of those lips. Pride welled as Kylo dipped his head and moaned but made no real attempt to take him in mouth again. 

“I can be good for you,” Kylo panted, face flush. Hovering a few gorgeous millimeters above Hux’s cock, Kylo’s every breath was satin, teasing a transluscent pearl of precome from the aching length of him. “Let me have it again. Please, sir.” Kylo traced over Hux’s hips with his fingernails, trailed down his thighs and lifted a little to grope at his ass. “Let me.” Hux gasped out his surprise at Kylo’s uncharacteristic boldness and Kylo took the opportunity to lap at the head of his cock, making pointed eye contact as he tongued the slit. “Let me.” Hux nearly came from just that and, mouth gone dry for the want of him, Hux realized he would likely let Kylo do whatever the hell he damn well pleased. It would be no bother letting him have it. 

Hux pushed past plump lips, engorged head catching just slightly on the edge of Kylo’s fine teeth, drawing a quiet gasp from his lungs that Kylo seemed to drink into himself. With a faint twitch his upper lip curled into a snarl, and, beautifully, Kylo took and took, until his nose was buried into the fiery thatch of curls, lips snug around the base - and then swallowed. 

Hux couldn’t help the sound that punched out of him, a low, gravelled moan of Kylo’s name that Kylo responded to with fervor. Reduced to base instinct, Kylo withdrew just enough to fuck his mouth on Hux’s cock, desperation clear in the slope of his shoulders as he gripped Hux’s hips, pinned him and held him helplessly still while he took what he wanted.

When he realized Kylo was  _ servicing _ him, Hux flushed, warmth spreading across his face and down his chest. He brought his hands to cover his eyes, as though he could hide from the pleasure. 

When Kylo dragged his tongue along the thick vein running the length of Hux’s cock, pushing in and drawing off in a precise counterpoint to his pulse, Hux groaned. Heat coiled rapidly down his spine and pooled low in his gut as Kylo made it his life’s work to push him closer to the edge.

To Hux’s dismay, it was working. Regardless of Hux’s esteem for his own self control he could only manage so much and Kylo had been trained for this. Trained for  _ him _ . 

Between the desperate need to please painted so obviously across Kylo’s face and the velvet soft feel of his lips sliding over Hux’s frenulum, Hux couldn’t help but spiral. 

Keening, Hux squeezed his eyes closed as he warred with himself and, eventually, won out. 

Kylo snarled his frustration when Hux tapped his fingertips against his jaw, effectively stopping him, digging his fingers into Hux’s hips even as he complied.  “Kylo.” To see the power his touch wielded over Kylo inspired a moan in Hux he didn’t attempt to contain. “Need you inside me.”

Kylo looked up, all sharp teeth, feral, and lovely. “Yeah?” His voice was rougher than Hux’s, reedy and wrecked, and Hux was overcome with a sensuous pleasure all his own at the sound of it. “You want it?”

"Yes,  _ yes _ , I want it. I  _ need _ it  _ please _ -" Carding his fingers through Kylo's hair, Hux attempted to force the weight of his lover where he wanted it.

“You’re so little,” Kylo smirked, eyes dark, glint of his teeth flashing as he encircled Hux’s waist and flipped them over. “Think you can take it?”

Hux landed with an soft  _ oomph _ , Kylo’s thick cock nudging right against his hole, hot and long and _ perfect _ . “ _ God _ , yes, Kylo, _ come on _ -” 

Hux yelped, cut off by the burning stretch of Kylo’s dick slipping just inside. Hux was afforded a single, brief moment of clarity to be grateful for having fucked himself in a fit of desperation earlier before Kylo pushed into him, bottoming out in one rough glide that tore a ragged groan from somewhere so deep in Hux his throat hurt to have it taken from him. 

Hux hooked his ankles under Kylo’s calves, unwilling to pull too far off his cock as Kylo started to roll his hips.  Pushing Kylo’s hair out of his face to better take in his handwork, Hux mewled softly when Kylo canted, blunt cockhead rubbing at his prostate. “ _ There _ \- oh  _ God _ just there-”

Kylo growled and gripped tighter, large hands pushing in on either side of his waist just above the jut of Hux’s hips. His muscled forearms barely strained as he lifted, pulling Hux’s body up his cock and pushing him back down again, giving Hux no choice but to dig his heels further into Kylo’s calves and hang on.

As Kylo’s hands changed Hux lost himself to the sensation, heavy and reassuring giving  way to rough and coarse. The blistered feel of what would surely be raw skin by morning steadily grew sensitive on his sides. Hux moaned, a self satisfied sound, and clenched around the perfect burning stretch as Kylo buried himself in Hux again and again.

Closing his eyes, Hux reached down to fist his cock, getting momentarily distracted on the way by the silvered gnarl of flesh lining Kylo’s hip. Running his forefinger along the length of it, Hux mused a distracted, “Where did you get thi--” before his words choked him. 

Faster than humanly possibly Kylo’s claws parted muscle from fat, piercing organs as they  lodged between the lower vertebrae of his spine. Hux’s ankles served as all the leverage Kylo needed. Cracking Hux’s pelvis between the sheer pressure of his palms, Kylo held him still and jerked his torso violently upward. Distantly Hux heard the chilling grind of bone severance and, so quickly as that, everything below his navel was dead. 

The pain was excruciating. With no nerve ending alive to recognize feeling, the agony had nowhere to go but up, ricocheting off his ribs and rolling in incessant waves between his shoulder blades. Before he had time to comprehend exactly what had happened Kylo threw him from the pedestal of his thighs. Hux hadn’t the wherewithal to toss out his arms and catch himself before he crashed face first to the floor, cream carpet scratching his face as he slid across it. 

On instinct he tried to stand, to run, and smacked his palms flat on the floor to lift himself. A broken sob cracked from his mouth when he found he could not, his arms managing to do little more than wobble under the strain of his own body weight. Crippled by more than terror and powered by sheer adrenaline Hux thrust one elbow in front of the other, dragging himself slowly across the room. He made it to the draped curtain fall of that accursed coat just as Kylo cooed behind him, “That’s the T-12 and L1 vertebrae,” the mattress squeaked as Kylo presumably rose from it. “You’ve no way to run.” Closer, confirming Hux’s suspicions.

Hux clawed at the fabric of the coat, attempting to use it as handle to pull himself up, hoping by some miracle to twist the doorknob. It slid between the white knuckled clench of his fists just once before he was jerked away. He couldn’t feel the hand he knew must be locked around his ankle.

In a disorienting blur Kylo flipped him over, his salacious smile a nauseating vision that wavered dauntingly over Hux’s face as the agony of being jostled heaved riotously through his stomach. 

“Don’t pass out,” Kylo warned, wiping at Hux’s forehead with a cool hand, “I’ve only just started with you.” 

The lining of Hux’s throat burned as he choked up his own vomit, stomach acid running back into his nostrils where it spewed in thick chunks from his mouth. The last thing he saw before his vision faded completely was Kylo’s disgusted sneer.

\---

Hux blinked into awareness. He had one fleeting moment of blissful ignorance to idly observe he’d been moved. Slumped more or less upright in a simple wooden chair, he faced his half-shadowed bedroom and wondered idly how he’d gotten that way. The low lamp light shining from the desk at his back set his own shadow to crawl out from under him, stretching across the floor and looming up the wall opposite. Hux thought with some humor his shape was oddly distorted when the sickly stench of his upheaval drying down his chest roused his consciousness. Slowly, Hux looked down to where his toes were pointedly not wiggling. More accurately, to where his toes were no longer there to be wiggled. 

Whether the eardrum rupturing shriek of terror rang only inside his head or was belted  aloud he couldn’t be sure, pulse driven hyperactive by the show of blood sloughing from the blunt dismemberment of his feet. Just below the heel, jagged flesh was ripped back to expose his navicular bones, their porous mass peeking out in a macabre display behind thin veils of ruptured skin. Veins coiled from the carnage in sleek, deflated tentacles, tiny pools of blood drooling inexorably over the carpet. Hux jerked, in unequal measures horrified at the trauma he couldn’t feel as his own and the comprehensive struggle to process that it had happened in the first place. 

The shivers that wracked his frame only drew his attention to the pinned immobility of his hands. Snapping his head to the right, Hux desperately wished he hadn’t. If he’d had anything left to give, he would have vomited again.

Kneeling beside him, Kylo’s shoulders curved protectively around where he had Hux’s hand held between his own. He ran Hux’s fingers gently over the swell of his lips before sucking them into his mouth. Hux tried to squirm away from the slippery wet slide of Kylo’s fat tongue lapping between his fore and middle finger, mind still refusing to accept his body was no longer capable of all its prior functions. With no warning Kylo bit down, white hot pain lancing up Hux’s forearms as Kylo consumed his fingertips.

Tears burned tracks down Hux’s face as he watched Kylo gingerly remove the nubs from his mouth only to smear them in one continuous glide across his lips. Starting at the leftmost corner he painted his way in blood across the generous give of his lower lip, bringing Hux’s fingers up and around to complete the repugnant mockery of crimson lipstick.

Once completed he lowered Hux’s hand, bat of his eyelashes slow and flirtatious. “You still like me, right? Still gonna protect me?” Showing off his ruby stained teeth, Kylo set Hux’s hand palm up on the desk and reached behind himself, drawing a cluster of thin off-white sticks from his back pocket. A fine sweat broke out over Hux’s face when it dawned on him those were his own metatarsals. “I’m just misunderstood,” Kylo mimicked cruelly, twirling the bones between his long fingers before setting half of them next to Hux’s outstretched hand - “Right?” - and sinking the rest into the tender webbing between thumb and forefinger.

Hux opened his mouth, beginnings of a pained cry barely sounding before Kylo leaned forward to seal their lips with a kiss, stealing the noises of his anguish. Hux’s own blood tasted bitter on his tongue, jarringly chill as it slid across his jaw. Kylo captured his chin with his right hand, turning his head this way and that to chase the tacky substance with his tongue. “That was your flexor pollicis brevis,” he lectured, scraping his incisor delicately along Hux’s cheekbone and gathering the fine bones from the desk. “Take a deep breath, we’re going to do the other one now.” Rubbing cheek to cheek, Kylo whispered, “would you like that?” just as his fist came down, stabbing into Hux’s left hand exactly as he’d done the right.

Kylo even let him keep the scream that bellowed from his lungs with force enough to rupture his larynx. Kylo’s bright eyes widened at the resounding splatter of blood Hux coughed on to his jaw. With the rough cut of his claws Kylo exposed the lateral extensors hiding just beneath the soft flesh of Hux’s inner elbow, poking epidermis into dermis in a makeshift clip. 

“I know you like to watch.” Kylo brushed his lips against Hux’s temple, pushing the memory of Hux doing exactly that not two nights prior into his mind as he straddled his thighs, cupping his hand around Hux’s fingers. “And you’re gonna wanna see this,  _ my love _ .” 

Kylo eased his fingers inward, making sure Hux watched as oozing ropes of muscle slicked over his tendon. Hux retched, stomach spasming as he dry heaved himself into lightheadedness. If there were any such thing as mercy, he’d lose consciousness. 

“No mercy,” Kylo tutted, “Only me.” He had the gall to look insulted, leaning back to gape at Hux. “Am I not a rare and precious commodity, Hux? Or, no, how was it you phrased that?” He paused, laying the flat of his hand just below Hux’s navel and…. Hux didn’t know if he was brushing or dragging, he couldn’t  _ feel _ anything. He barely managed to smother the worst of his sob, just watching Kylo’s hand move back and forth on his body, when Kylo’s brows raised, “Right, now I remember. You call me your  _ pet _ .” 

Kylo’s claws perched around Hux’s navel in a star semblance, thin streams of blood welling under the pressure. “Now Hux,” Kylo cocked his head, ”This is gonna hurt,” His claws sunk in a quarter inch, “But don’t die on me just yet.” 

With a sharp twist of his wrist Kylo plunged the entirety of his fist into Hux’s stomach, fingers wriggling just above the where the unbearable pressure of his own weight further collapsed his ruined spine. Kylo dug through the coil of Hux’s small intestines, horrifyingly bizarre shuffle of his organs inciting an involuntary clench of muscle that only aided in dislodging his innards.  

Blood poured from Hux’s nostrils, seeping even from his tear ducts as it flooded his throat and invaded his sinus cavities, blocking his airway completely. He vomited a vermillion blend of oily stomach fluid and hot copper, body hunching forward on it’s own accord as he suffocated around the seemingly endless river. All the while Kylo worked diligently at his torso, practised fingers quickly peeling back skin and divesting him of his larger organs. The ropes of his intestines looped across their hips and slipped to the floor in a glistening display of viscera before Kylo found what he was looking for. 

Hux’s entire body was numb. The blood flow through his oral cavities had mercifully ceased. Hux could no longer care that it was sluicing from the gaping maw that was his abdomen. The shock had blissfully and at long last taken away the pain. He was no longer capable of thought. There was nothing left to do but idly watch as Kylo snicked the connective tissue between his stomach and duodenum and greedily shoved the flexure in his mouth. 

The wet gleam of gristle shone between his teeth as he chewed, slurping more of the organ into his mouth as he swallowed Hux alive. This would be the last thing Hux would ever see.

Kylo stopping to ask, “Was I good for you?” the last thing he ever heard.

_ If only he’d had his gun that night _ , his final thought as he closed his eyes, and surrendered.

**Author's Note:**

> How was I supposed to tag that exactly everything I could think of fell short of what it was  
> anyway some poor Hux is dead and now Kylo gets to go home  
> /small y a y


End file.
